The Run Away EDITING
by AidoRockz
Summary: A girl named Sasha Green runs away from an orphanage and stumbles across Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido. Although, Sasha doesn't seem human yet she isn't a vampire. So what is she really? AidoXOC. FIRST CHAP EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Sasha Green

**Age:** 15

**Species:** human

**Eyes:** light green

**Hair:** Browny black (Dark brown) curly/wavy

**Body color:** Taned

**Story:** Sasha was abandoned (they didn't want her anymore)by her parents when she was five and put in an orphanage. Ten years later, at the age of 15, Sasha runs away and is found by two Night Class students (Aido and Kain) when she falls asleep in the bushes. The two boys take Sasha to Cross Academe since they don't know what else to then take her to the Headmaster how soon finds out she is a run away, but Sasha will not tell them where she came is soon realized that Sasha is hiding some dark secret. Why DIDSasha's parents Abandon her?  
Please read me story.


	2. Cross Academy

**Chapter 1. Cross Academy**

* * *

A girl named Sasha Green ran as fast as she could from that place. She had been living there for ten years and it brought nothing but pain. Sasha ran through bushes and trees to try and hide better. The plastic bag she was carrying flew back and froth, knocking against the wind.

She was starting to run out of breath and was getting really tired. Sasha stopped running and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She didn't know where she was but anywhere was better then back

"There." Sasha was so tired; she laid on the ground, used her bag as a pillow and went to sleep.

~~~~~.~

Soon later two boys came walking by. One was a tall red head with a boredish look on his face and the other was a shorter blond boy looked had a smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkled as if he were a little kid waiting for a prank to he set off. Suddenly, one of them saw something in the bushes. He saw it was a sleeping girl.

"Hey, Hanabusa, come look at this." The tall, red headed boy called to the other. The blond boy looked over before walking over to him.

"What is it, Akatsuki?" The one known as Hanabusa asked, looking down.

"There is a girl sleeping over here." He answered, pointing. Hanabusa saw the girl and stepped through the bushes to kneel beside her. "Hanabusa." Akatsuki said warning tone. Hanabusa grinned up at the taller boy.

"Don't worry, Akatsuki, I just want to take a look." He said before he looked at the face of the sleeping girl. "I don't think she's a Day Class student. I haven't seen her before." He told Akatsuki as the red head walked over. Hanabusa stood and looked at Akatsuki.

"What should we do?" Hanabusa asked the other boy. Akatsuki rubbed his head, sighed and picked her up. The sleeping girl groaned a little, but didn't wake.

"Grab her bag and lets go; we'll take her to the Headmaster." He responded. The blond boy nodded as he bent down to pick up the bag. They then set out for Cross Academy.

As the two boys headed back to the school, Hanabusa looked through the girl's stuff. There was a teddy bear, a child's fairy tale book, some clothes and money. Hanabusa opened the cover of the book and saw writing on it. 'To Sasha, Love mom and dad.' He read before heclosed the book and looked at the girl, who was riding on Akatsuki's back.

'So this must be Sasha.' Hanabusa thought to himself. When they got to the school, they remembered something.

"Wasn't the Headmaster so post to help Yuki and Zero with patrol tonight?" Akatsuki asked. Hanabusa thought for a moment before he nodded his head up and down. Akatsuki sighed before he handed the girl to the shorter boy.

"I'm going to look for the Headmaster. You wait here and watch her; and don't do anything to her." He said as he walked off. Hanabusa sighed and laid the girl on the ground, and waited. Only a few minutes went by and he was getting very bored. He soon knelt beside the girl and started shaking her to try to wake her.

"Hey, wake up." he said in a gentle toned voice, shaking the girl a little harder.

~~~~~.~

Sasha started to wake up to the feeling of being shaked and thought she heard a boy's voice. Although that could have just been from the dream she was having. Yet, a moment later the voice came again.

"Akatsuki, she's waking up." Sasha propped herself up using her arms and looked around. Even thought it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust in the dark, she instantly saw she was no longer sleeping by the tree she fell asleep by.

"Uh, where I'm I?" She asked out loud to herself. She did not know about the boy beside her.

"This is Cross Academy." They same voice replied again. Sasha turned her head to see a blond hair, blue eyed boy beside her. Sasha saw he was smiling at her in a charming, almost flirting way. She then heard foot steps and turned to see two others walking towards them. One was a boy and the other was a man with long pale brown hair in a ponytail.

"This is her, Kain?" The man asked and the boy nodded his head. The boy beside Sasha stood up and then held down a hand. Sasha felt uncertain for a minute but slowly took the hand and he helped her up. He then gave her the plastic bag.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the bag and hugging it to her chest. She then looked at the man how seemed a little confused and to frown slightly.

"Well, I want to talk with you, but we should first go inside. Aido, Kain, you two come with us." The older man said, waving a gesturing hand before he started to walk away.

'Who said I was going anywhere?' Sasha thought as she eyed the man. Never the less, she followed the man inside the school and to the office. The two boys followed close behind them.

"Well Ms...."

"Sasha Green." Sasha answered for him. The man smiled softly as he sat behind the desk and Sasha took a set opposite of him. Aido and Kain just stood.

"Well Ms. Green, as I've been told, you were found sleeping in the bushes not too far from this school. Could you tell my why." Sasha crossed her arms and kind of glared and the man, who was obviously the Headmaster.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not a student here and I didn't come here on my own free will." She snapped as she glanced at the two boys as she said the last thing. The Headmaster seemed to be a little shocked by the way Sasha talked to him, but then smiled warmly.

"Of course you didn't. My I have a look in your bag?" The man asked, holding out his hand. At first Sasha didn't want him looking in the bag, but ended up giving it to him. The Headmaster smiled softly before he looked through the stuff before putting the bag on the desk. He was frowning at Sasha.

"Where were you running away from?" He asked a minute later. All three people in the room looked at Sasha, but she refused to answer. Instead she whispered,

"I'm never going back there. I can never go back." She whispered as small tears rolled down her cheeks. When the man saw this, he tensed slightly, thinking he caused her to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said and waved his arms anime style. Sasha sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know she had been crying.

"I'm fine." She said with a little snappish audited in her voice. Sasha felt she was being stared at and turn to the two boys. As she did, Aido quickly looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable. The Headmaster sighed.

"Sasha, where were you planning to go?" He asked and Sasha shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine; as long as it is far away from _that _place." Sasha said in a soft, quiet toned voice. The man said nothing for a bit before he smiled again. Aido and Kain still say nothing and just stand there.

"Then how about staying here, that is until we figure out where you came from." The man offered and Sasha just looked down.

"I have no interest in school." She said quietly. The headmaster still smiled.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay here." He replied, still smiling. Sasha looked back up and sighed deeply, feeling her heart hurt a little bit.

'He wouldn't be so nice if he found out the truth about me.' she thought to herself. Yet she needed a place to stay, so she nodded an OK. The Headmaster seemed a little two happy and Aido smiled to himself. He had another girl to flirt with.

The Headmaster, followed by Aido and Kain, took Sasha to the dorm she would be staying in. When Sasha saw her room, she covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to cry. The room was beautiful. It reminded her of her room when she was three years old. Almost everything was different shades of blue and it was a single bed. The headmaster seemed glade with her reaction and gave her the room key. The headmaster was now gone and before the two boys could leave as well, Sasha stopped them.

"Thank you, Aido and Kain. If you hadn't of found me, _they_ could have." She said and before ether Kain or Aido could asked who she meant by _they_ she shut her door. Sasha leaned on the door, sighed and looked around the room again. She hadn't had her own room since she was five years old. She sighed once again. 'Anywhere is better then back _there_.' She thought as she climbed into the soft bed and feel into a nice deep sleep.


	3. The Vision

**Chapter 2, The Vision**

* * *

Sasha woke up around 2 in the after noon. She had never slept in that late before, she was never aloud. It kind of felt good. Sasha sat up, yawned and stretched her arms. She then went to the bathroom to have a shower. When she got out, Sasha noticed that there was a pile of clothes sitting on the chair. Ether someone brought them by while she was sleeping or when she was in the shower. Sasha looked through the pile until she picked a outfit she liked. Jeans and a black T-shirt. Sasha then went outside.

As Sasha explored the school grounds, she came across a boy sleeping under a tree. He had silver like hair, but Sasha couldn't tell what color his eyes were since his eyes were closed. The boy was also wearing a unform like those two boys from last night, although the one he ware was black. As Sasha walked up to him, the boy opened his eyes and looked at her. She now saw that his eyes were violet. "What are you doing out of class?" It was more of a demand then a question, and the boy glared as he said it. Sasha just glared back. "I'm not even a student here. Why aren't YOU in class?" She asked as he then studied her. He then sighed and stood up. "Then you must be Sasha Green. The Headmaster told me and Yuki about you." 'Who's Yuki?' Sasha thought as the boy started to walk away. "Follow me." it was more of a order.

He took Sasha to the Headmasters office, where she saw a brown haired girl with him. "Oh, Sasha, you look lovely. I hope you like the clothes." The Headmaster said, jumping her into a hug. "Headmaster, you have to stop hugging everyone." The girl rushed over to pull the man of Sasha. The boy just stared at the man. 'What an idiotic child.' When the Headmaster was finally pulled off Sasha, he pouted for a second, then smiled. "Well Sasha, it seems you already met my son, Zero. This is my daughter, Yuki." He motioned towards the girl. 'So this is Yuki.' Sasha thought and Zero gave the Headmaster a death glare. "Stop calling me your son!" He snapped. The man gave a fake hurt look, then went to sit behind his desk. "Well, Sasha, I still haven't figured out where you came from. Just so you know I will be looking for the signs of a run away girl." Just for a second, Sasha felt a little scared at the thought of going back, but calmed, thinking that she wasn't going to let him take her back. When Sasha said nothing, the Headmaster continued. "For now I have asked Yuki and Zero to show you around school grounds." Zero looked annoyed at this, but Yuki was smiling.

After a while of showing you around the school, Yuki and Zero had a duty to do at the Moon Dorm. Sasha didn't know what else to do, so she followed them. When they got there a BIG group of girls were screaming their heads off. 'What on earth are they screaming for?' Sasha thinks as she covers her ears as the screams become a little too loud. She then saw the reason for the screaming. When the gate opened, the most hottest and cutest people walked out. Every one of them was wearing white uniforms, just like Aido and Kain had worn last night. Speaking of Aido and Kain, Sasha soon saw them walk out of the gate. Sasha stared at Aido, and blushed. Through out all the boys, he was the cutest. Then she got embarrassed. Not for herself, but for him. Aido had started to flirt with all the girls around him and that made Sasha feel embarest. She didn't know why it made her embarrassed, but maybe it had to do that someone liked a lot of attention, unlike her. Sasha liked it better when she was left alone.

Aido had spotted Sasha and waved to her, without it looking that he was waving to one person in inperticul, since he knew the other girls would get really jealous. Sasha saw that the wave was meant for her and she blushed and looked away. Aido saw this and smiled bigger, while he chuckled to himself. He knew by the look on her face that she was begining to like him. He gave her one more look to see she was looking at back at him. He then walked into the school. Sasha then looked away and walked back to her dorm room.

A couple hours later, Sasha climbed out of her dorm window (See was on the first floor) then just walked around through the trees. Sasha Green just LOVED nature, and has even since a very young age. As she walked, Sasha got a little too close to a tree and scracthed her hand on a branch, making it bleed a little. She then covered her hand with a tree leaf (It was the only thing she could find) to cover up the blood. A couple minutes later, she heard two sets of footsteps. A second later, Aido and Kain came into view. "Sasha-Chan, it's good to see you again. Although being outside at night isn't aloud. Not that I care, though." Aido said happily and smiling. Kain just smiled at her and said nothing. Aido then eyed Sasha's bleeding hand. "Oh, it seems that you cut yourself. You should be more careful, my dear, or else something bad can happen." He said, still smiling as he grabbed her hand. Kain then gave Aido a look. "Hanabusa, quit it." He said, but Aido didn't listen. He pulled the leaf off her hand and looked at the blood and lowered his head. "May I?" He asked, lifting his eyes to look at Sasha. Sasha was confused and it showed on her face. Aido saw this so he lowered his head more and licked her the blood from the hand. Sasha's eyes widen in shock. "Vampire." she whispered, although it was heard. "Oh, you're smart. Not many people are smart enough to know." Aido said as Kain put a hand on his face.

Before Aido can bite her, Sasha doubled over in pain. Sasha held her gut as the pain. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a burning building. It was one of the dorm rooms. She then heard the screams of two girls that were trapped in the burning room. Sasha got scared and started crying. She then closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was back with Aido and Kain, and with no burning dorm room. She then noitected that she was still crying and that Aido and Kain was looking at her in confusion. "Not again, not again." She said, still crying. Then, before Aido or Kain could do anything, Sasha ran for it, heading back to her dorm room. 'What was that all about?' Aido thought as he watched the girl run away.

Sasha then got back to her room and started to cry harder into her pillow. 'Not another vison. I can't do anything about it, ether.' She thought as she started to sob. She then grabbed Ben (Her teddy bear) and cuddled it, falling asleep soon after. Sasha then dreamed that she was five again and still living with her parents. She then relived the thing that made her parents get rid of her. As she was sent away, the young Sasha was crying, heart broken. Sasha then woke up, still crying and heart broken from the memory. It was still dark outside. "I'll never let something like that EVER happen again.' She tought to herself, then falling back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Powers

**Chapter 3, Powers**

* * *

Sasha woke up at around 10:45. Memories of last night haunted her. She then looked at her hand to see the cut healed. Could that have been from that vampire, Aido, licking it last night? She then groaned as she remembered that both Aido and Kain had witnessed her having her vision. Sasha put her head in her hands and whimpered when she remembered her vision. Sasha HATED her visions. They always caused her two kinds of pain. She then shook her head to rid the memory then went for a long hot shower.

After Sasha had her shower, she went outside for a walk. There were a few other kids outside as well, so it must have been a Saturday. Soon, a few of the kids, mostly girls came up to Sasha. "Hay, are you new here?" One asked. "Man your pretty." Another said. "How long do it take you to get your hair like that?" All these girls kept talking at once and Sasha was unsure of what to do. She had never had this much attention before in her life. She quickly answered questions, said thank-you for the pretty comment, then ran away from those girls.

Sasha leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She had never had that many complements before. It felt kind of weird. Then she remembered her vision with the fire and screaming girls. She held her head and kind of doubled over. "No, No, NO." Sasha said, shacking her head. 'I'm not sticking around this time. I'm not going to stick around to feel like I'm to blame.' She then thought. She then made plans to run away from the school. The Headmaster was bound to find out where she came from anyways, and when he did, he was surly to send her had to wait until it was dark and everyone was inside, so no one will see her run away. She had first filled a bag of her stuff and some of the new stuff she was given. Sasha then slung the bag over one of her arms then snuk outside.

As Sasha walked through the small forest that was all around the school, a voice made her jump. "Hay, where are you going?" Sasha spun around and saw Aido standing behind her. He was wearing normal clothes instead of his white uniform. 'Shit, I'm found out' Sasha yelled in her head. Instead of answering him, Sasha turned around and ran for it.

"HAY!" She heard Aido yell and then Sasha could hear him running after her. Sasha then tried to out run him, but then she came to a sudden halt, almost falling on her face. She looked down to see that her feet was covered in ice. Sasha looked behind you to see that Aido is only arm length away from her. Sasha then got angry and made roots and vines from underground come up and wrap around Aido."Hay, what is this?" He asked as he looked at the roots and vein holding him. "Get rid of the ice at my feet and I'll let you go." Sasha said and she glared at him, or at least tried to. Aido was staring at her with watery eyes, making them look like puppy dog eyes. That made him look even cuter then he already was to Sasha. Although she didn't fall for his look and when Sasha didn't fall for Aido's pout/charm, he had to get rid of the ice at her feet. Sasha then had half a mind to just run and leave the vampire boy like that, but she kept her word and made the roots and veins release him. She then planed to continue running, but Aido then wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug like way. "There is no way that I am letting you go." He said and Sasha kicked her legs wildly, trying to get out of his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasha started to scream, but Aido then brought one of his hands up to cover her mouth the stop the screaming. "et o of e" she said behind his hand. "What?" Aido said and removed his hand. "I said LET GO OF ME!" Sasha started to scream again which made Aido put him hand over her mouth again. "Be quite. I'll let you go once you become quit and tell me why you are running away." Aido said and Sasha stopped fighting him and kind of sagged. "This is something no one can help with." She said sadly. Aido then spun the girl around so that she would be looking at him. "Please, I want to help you." He said and gave Sasha his charming smile. Sasha felt the heat rush to her face. She then sighed sadly and looked away. "I can't tell you." She said as sadly as her sigh. Aido then felt really sorry for her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. This really surprised Sasha. She had never had this happened to her. Although she let him hug her, it felt really good and it calmed her down.

After Aido let go he walked Sasha back to her dorm. After she calmed down Sasha decided to stay and try anything to stop her vison from coming true. Even if it meant using her powers and people finding out what she really is.


	5. What She Is

**Chapter 4, What she is  
**

* * *

When Sasha woke up the next morning, she instantly remembered what had happened the night before. She had promised to try and stop that fire coming even if it meant reviling her powers to others. Speaking about powers, she remembered that Aido had found out about one of them he she tried to stop him from stopping her from running away again. Sasha then sighed, hoping with her life that Aido didn't tell the others what she did with she did with vines to him. She hoped not, since she didn't want to have to explain the curse that her parent put on her.

She was 2 when it happened. Her and her parents lived just outside a beautiful forest. Sasha loved to play in her backyard where friendly deer would sometimes come. Her parents, although, did some bad things in the forest. They would do things like set plants on fire, cut down trees and even kill some of the animals that lived there. Well, one day a nature fairy, that looked after the forest got angry and went to visit Sasha's parents. The fairy threatened Mr. and Mrs. Green that she would do something if they didn't stop what they were doing and then she left.

Well, things didn't get any better after that. Mr. and Mrs. Green still did whatever they felt like. It was three days when the fairy came back, angrier then she was the last time. This time Sasha was in the room when the fairy came back and she (the fairy) saw her (Sasha). Sasha couldn't really recall what happened next since, well, she was only three. Although the next thing she knew was that she had all the powers a nature fairy would have. It seemed the fairy had cursed her to punish her family for what they did. In another two years, Sasha's parents dropped her off at the orphanage and she never saw them again.

Sasha pulled herself out of her thoughts and sighed sadly. She would, someday, hunt down her parents and make them tell her why they just left her like that when it was there fault that the fairy cursed her the way she did. She hated what her parents made the fairy did to her since it made them stop loving her. She then left that thought behind as she went make to thinking of a way to stop the up coming fire.


	6. First Day Of Classes

**Chapter 5, First Day Of Classes  
**

* * *

Sasha woke up the next day with a frown on her face. She had tried to think of a way to stop the fire that was going to happen in a Sun Dorm dorm room but she couldn't think of one. At least she couldn't think of one that didn't involve her using her curseid powers. She hated her powers since it reminded about her so called parent making her get them. She also didn't want to use her powers in case someone saw her using them.

That then made her remember that Aido saw her use her powers. Sasah Green then sighed, once again hoping that the vampire didn't tell others what she did to him. Although, if he did Sasha would just tell the ones he tells that he tried to bite her once. That for sure would get the vampire into trouble. She would also tell that he wrapped ice around her, but he'd probably tell that she was trying to run away.

Sasha then got up and dressed into her uniform. Today was the Sasha's first day of classes and she was a little nervous. Back at the orphanage they didn't have much school and stuff and when they did, the teachers were mean, harsh and strict. Sasha was worried that the teachers here were. The only thing that calmed her a little was that Headmaster Cross was having his daughter stay close to her.

"Hay, Sasha, are you ready?" Yuki's voice came from the other side of the door. "Um, yeah, I'm ready." Sasha said, opening the door to see the brown haired girl standing on the other had a slightly surprised look on her face before she then smiled again. "You look really pretty in your uniform, Sasha-chan." Yuki commented and Sasha blushed. No one but her parents had ever called her anything like that before. "Thank you, Yuki-Chan." Sasha said and then followed Yuki to the school class room.

"Good morning Class. We have a new student joining us from now on. Her name is Sasha Green and she is joining us from. Um, where are you from?" The teacher asked Sasha once she was in the class room. "I'm from this town. I've just haven't been taking school until now." Sasha said and the teacher then nodded. "Alright then. Please go take a set next to Ms. Cross. You do know who she is, right?" The teacher asked and Sasha nodded while walking to her set next to Yuki. "OK then, lets begin." The teacher then started to lesion.

Some of the work Sasha got for the teachers was kind of hard while other work was easy. Sasha was a little surprised in herself that she could even under some of the stuff. Then she remembered that this was some of the few things that was taught at the orphanage. Sasha then fought the slight temptation to laugh when Yuki fell asleep less then an hour into the lesson. She then looked back to see that Kiryu Zero also fell asleep.

After a little while, teachers started to just talk and Sasha started to get bored. She was kind of tempted to just sleep like Yuki or Zero, but the teachers seemed to be mad at that and Sasha didn't want to make the teachers mad at her when it was only her first day. The orphanage teachers hated her only because they knew of her powers. At least these teachers didn't and Sasha was happy about that.

"Yuki, the bell went." Sasha said as she shook the other girl's shoulder. "Hmm? Ah." Yuki said as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Well, I need to go to the Moon Dorms now. Do you want to come with me or go to your dorm?" Yuki then asked the girl as she looked over at the still sleeping Zero. "I'll go with you." Sasha answered her as Yuki walked over to Zero. 'besides, I still need to tell Aido to keep my secret, well, secret.' she then thought as Yuki shook Zero awake. After a grumble from an annoyed Zero, Yuki then lead Sasha to the Moon Dorm gates.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I left it there. The next chapter will be longer. **


	7. Questions Answers and Another Vision

**Chapter 6, Questions Answers and Another Vision  
**

* * *

Sasha stood beside Yuki as she held the screaming girls back. She also noticed that the grumpy looking Kiryu Zero was at another corner, giving the group of girls near him an evil look and those girls just stood there in silnce. Sasha found that a little funny since she didn't ever since since anyone so scared of another person before. At least not in real life. TV crime and murder stories didn't count to Sasha.

"Prepare yourself, Sasha. It's about to get even more wild." Yuki warned the girl as the gates started to open. "OK." Sasha answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. She actually really didn't give much of a care if the girls did push her around. Sasha was use to it after all since the other kids at the orphanage would always push her around. Although, once the gates were fully opened the girls all around did get more wild then Sasha would have thought and she was tempted to hurt these girls.

"Hello, Sasha-Chan." Aido said, smiling as he walked over to her. "Hi, Aido." Sasha said in a quiet yet firm voice. Aido only smile some more, making the other girls look at Sasha in a jealous way as Aido came closer and then stopped right in front of Sasha. She was about to ask the vampire if he had told anyone yet but didn't get the chance since Aido lowered his head to her ear. "Meet me in the same spot in the forest as last time. If you don't come, I'll come to you." Aido then said before he walked away, flirting with the Day Class girls as he did.

Sasha frowned as she watched Aido leaving, ignoring the girls that were glaring at her. "Hay, girl. What did Idol say to you?" One of the girls demanded, bringing Sasha's attention to the fan girls. "Why should I tell you. That is strictly between Aido and me." Sasha said and it seemed to make the other girls mad. "As his fans, yes we do." The girl declared and the others agreed with her.

Although before anything else could be said, Zero came up and scared the girls away. "What did Aido say to you?" Zero asked, looking down at her. "Really, it was nothing. He was just flirting. I'm not going to let it get to me though." Sasha lied and then looked at Zero. He kind of looked mad about something. "Good. This school doesn't need anymore fan girls. Also, stay away from Aido. He isn't what you think." Zero then said before he walked away. 'Yeah, I know that. He's a vampire.' Sasha though with a sigh and then walked around a little.

Soon it was dark and somehow, Sasha was able to walk around outside without having Yuki or Zero seeing that she was still outside. After she made sure that the prefect were else where, Sasha made her way to the spot in the forest where Aido tried to bite her. It was also the same place where Sasha had that vision of the fire in one of the Sun Dorm dorm room. Sasha the frowned when she realized that she still needed to think of a way to stop that fire of happening.

"Sasha-Chan, good, you're here. It would have been a small problem if I had to go get you." Aido said as he walked over to her from a group of trees. "Yea, so what do you want?" Sasha asked and Aido had a serious look on his face. "What are you? You have earth powers so you can't be human, yet you're not a vampire." Aido said and Sasha sighed. She thought he wanted something like this. "Well, I'm not completely sure. I wasn't born this way." Sasha said, looking slightly away from the vampire gaze, which looked confused. "What do you mean?" Aido asked and Sasha sighed before turning to look at him.

Although, before Sasha could say anything back, she had another vision. It was almost the same as the last, but this time, Sasha was in the dorm room. Not only that but Aido was also there, coughing at the smoke. "Aido, we need to get out of here. There is too much smoke, we'll suffocate." Sasha said out loud, making the Aido in the real world look confused. "Sasha?" He asked but she was still in the vision. "I know that, Sasha, but we need to get the girls out of here and stop the fire before it spreads." The vision Aido then said. "You take the girls out of the room and I'll summon water to put out the water." Sasha then said out loud again, freaking out Aido. "Sasha!" Aido said, louder but, again, it didn't work. Instead Sasha then fainted.

Aido was extremely confused and he was also a little freaked out. "What was that all about?" Aido asked softly to himself as he then picked up the fainted girl. Aido then walked over to the Sun Dorms. He really didn't care about that rule at the time. All he cared about was getting Sasha back to her room. Soon, a room that smelled like Sasha hit Aido's noise. To Aido's luck the window was partly open so it was easy to get in the room. Aido then put Sasha on the bed and sat on the desk chair to wait for her to wake.

Sasha then woke up and saw that she was now in her room. "Good, you're awake now. It's been a few hours now. Are you OK?" Sasha heard Aido asked and she turned her head to see that he was sitting on her desk chair. "Yea, I'm fine." She said quietly, looking down. "OK, but what where you talking about make there?" Aido asked and Sasha felt confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked and the vampire sighed. "You were talking about a fire and you said my name." Aido said and Sasha felt herself freeze. This wasn't the first time she spoke out out while having a vision but it was the first time in a while.

"It was only a vision. I get them sometimes." Sasha admitted and Aido looked surprised. "Really? Wow, I don't even know a vampire that can get visions." Aido said, placing a figure under his chin as he thought about something. "Well, a room in the Sun Dorms in somehow going to catch on fire. You were in it. Both of us were in the room." Sasha said and Aido nodded, figuring out the rest. "OK, but why did you faint?" Aido then asked and Sasha sighed. "Well, the visions hurt and sometime they hurt some much I faint. Not to mention that they use up a lot of energy." Sasha said and the vampire nodded again.

"Well, it's late and I missed pretty much all of my classes. Kaname-Sama has probably sent someone to look for me by now. I better leave before I'm found here." Aido then said, getting up and walking to the still open window. Before he jumped out, he looked over at Sasha. "Don't worry, Sasha-Chan, I won't tell people what you are, what ever that is. You can tell me another time." Aido then said before he jumped out the window and ran to the school. "Thank you, Hanabusa Aido." Sasha whispered to herself before she laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
